The Christmas Miracle
by King Papa Boston
Summary: PREQUEL IS FINALLY UP! The story of death, sepearation, proposals, wedding, and of course the gift of life. Each Christmas for Ron and Kim has been different. See how love conquerors all through a Christmas Miracle.
1. Pre-K Days

**The Christmas Miracle: Pre-K Days**

That wonderful time of year was finally hear again, children making Christmas lists hoping for Christmas to soon arrive. Well in a Middleton Preschool the children are just doing that. A young redheaded 4 year old girl was so excited to make up a Christmas list for Santa so on Christmas day they will be under that big green Christmas tree. While others are making list a young blonde 4 year old boy was sitting in a corner because his family didn't celebrate Christmas. His family celebrated a holiday called Hanukah, to his knowledge at his age all he knew was candle lightings and weird prayers in a weird language. Well that redheaded girl saw that blonde boy in the corner getting picked on because he wasn't joining in on the Christmas festivities. She walked over to him and offered to sit with him and play with him.

"Ron why you sitting in the corner you can help me out with this Christmas list if you like," young Kim said.

"I don't know Kim my dad said I don't celebrate Christmas he says I celebrate Hanooka. I think that's how he said it," young Ron said.

"Sure you can help maybe you can make a list and Santa will send you presents as well,"

"You really think so?"

"Yeah and maybe you can come to my house for Christmas if my mommy and daddy say its okay. We can watch Snowman Hank,"

"Snowman Hank who is that,"

"Only the greatest Snowman ever on television every Christmas,"

"I like to see this I really now want to come to your place for Christmas,"

Well they started to make a list for Ron and he was so excited. It was almost time for the children to go home and when the Stoppable and Possibles showed up both Kim and Ron ran outside asking if Ron was allowed to come to Christmas at the Possibles and if Kim is allowed for Hanukah at the Stoppables.

"That's a great idea don't you think James," Anne Possible said.

"That's a wonderful idea its good you kids want to spend time with each other on the holidays," James Possible responded.

"So it's settled Kim will come to our house for Hanukah and Ronald will go to yours for Christmas," Mr. Stoppable said.

"You mean it mommy and daddy Ron can come to Christmas," Kim asked.

"Yes Kimmy Cub he can come over," James told his little girl.

Both Ron and Kim were so happy they get to spend the holidays with each other. They both hugged each other this was going to be the Christmas/Hanukah ever they thought. Which it did Ron got the gifts he put on his list for Santa which he thought was funny because the gifts were at Kim's house. Ron thought to himself thinking the only reason his gifts were there was because Santa knew he be with Kim. Also when Kim went to Ron's for Hanukah she was given eight days of presents as well. Ever since their Pre-K days Kim and Ron have been going to each other's house for Christmas and Hanukah. Ron loved Christmas at Kim's house because he was so addicted to Snowman Hank thanks to Kim. The Miracle of friendship was the bond that they held which made the holidays so much more special. Even when they were put up against death towards their future life on missions; every December they can always count on each other's company during the most special time of the year.

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HANUKAH 


	2. The Miracle

I do not own KP but I wish it did because I love this show  
The Christmas Miracle

The snow was falling on a cold Christmas Eve, all was calm and silent. At the Possible family house two heroes were arguing about God knows what. The argument got so heated that Ron Stoppable ran out of the house pissed and slammed the door getting into his car. Kim looks out her window watching Ron speed off in the cold December night. She head down to the family room and all her parents could do was look upset for what had just happened.

"Kimmy Cub you ok we heard you and Ron fighting," Mr. Possible asked

"No I'm not, Ron is being a little baby he needs to stop running from his problems and fix his life because he will regret it later in life," Kim yelled

"Well its Christmas a time for happiness and joy not for fighting," Mrs. Possible told her daughter.

Kim was still fuming but she knew her mother was right. She always knows what to say when the situation is not so good. She needs to realize that Ron is her boyfriend and that even though he has problems she needs to help and not fight him. Then she starts to feel guilty for how she treated him. So she tries to call him but every time she did he never answered. Then she gets a call from Wade on her Kimmunicator.

"Merry Christmas Wade," Kim said

"Thanks Kim but it's not a very Merry Christmas," Wade said

"Why is Drakken trying to take Christmas again?"

"No its worse um Kim…Ron got into a car accident he is being transferred to Middleton Hospital as we speak,"

Kim dropped the kimmunciator and ran to her car with her family behind her racing to the Hospital. She parks and runs into the hospital and asks the nurse where Ron was he was on the second floor of intensive care. The nurse stops Kim from going in because she is not family. Dr. Possible told the nurse it was ok because she was family. Kim thanked her mom and ran for what seemed like for an hour to get to him. She finally gets to the room that he was laying in, all hooked up and on life support. Kim couldn't do anything but break down and cry as she goes over to the hospital bed. She takes his hand and starts crying even more. The doctor comes in and sees Kim in the room.

"Hello Doctor what happened to him," she asked

"He was in a car crash he slipped on black ice and went into a tree," the doctor said

"Will he live? Will he come back to me?"

"I don't see him making it to tomorrow I'm sorry for your lose,"

The doctor walks out and Kim just stands there shocked and dead inside because she knows that this is her fault. If they never fought then he would have never drove off like he did and end up here. She couldn't help it anymore she just cried and she gets next to him and talks to him.

"Ron, Baby you need to wake up you need to come back to me I need you. I don't know how I will live without you. I wouldn't go on missions without you I won't. Ron I love you please come back to me,"

Hours went buy and the monitor that kept track of his heart rate went dead. The whole room went silent as they knew that he has passed. Kim screamed "NO….. You can't die Ron please don't die on me," The doctors came to revive him but no luck they called it Ron was pronounced dead 12:01 Christmas Day. Kim's parents had to drag her out of the room but they weren't strong enough. She runs over to his body and tries to revive him herself by kissing him but that's only in fairy tales. They get security everyone to get her out of the room. Finally they get her out and they escort her out to the car. Kim and her Parents go home to what was supposed to be a happy day but turned to sadness.

Back in the Hospital something was going on in the room where Ron's body laid his body is glowing blue. His body rises in the air and he consumes energy his MMP was working to revive him. Then his eyes open up and he looks around him and he sees that he is in a hospital. The doctors see this and ran in telling him everything and that he was dead. They ask if they want them to call Kim but he told them he will personally tell her. Ron starts running to the Possible house and all he can think about is Kim. He gets to the door and knocks and rings the bell and both Mr. and Mrs. Possible answered the door. They were shocked to see it was Ron

"Ron how is this possible your dead," Mr. Possible said

"Well as you always say Mr. Possible nothing impossible for a Possible well nothing can stop a Stoppable, and Yes I was but my MMP revived me and all of my injures are gone as well. Where's Kim I need to see her now," Ron asked

"She is upstairs sleeping finally the whole you dead thing has killed her mentally and emotionally, maybe if you go up and talk to her she will be better knowing your alive," Mrs. Possible said

Ron ran up the stairs to Kim's room and goes inside, he lies on her bed stroking her hair. She starts to wake up to find that Ron was in front of her. "Merry Christmas KP," Ron whispered. She didn't say a word but wrapped her arms around him and kisses him.

"Ron is that really you are you really here," she asked

"Yes Kim it's really me I'm here and I'm never leaving you again," Ron said

"But you were dead how are you here alive,"

"MMP helped me come back to life,"

"I don't care anymore as long as you're here with me,"

"Oh KP I got you a Christmas gift,"

"Ron you already have given me the best gift for Christmas,"

"What's that my love,"

"You"

They start kissing and they are both tired and she lets him sleep in the bed. She lies in his arms and falls asleep wishing this could never end. In the morning Ron told the rest of the family the story of how he is here alive. They all were happy to see that Ron's alive and happy to see that their Kim is happy. It truly was a Christmas Miracle.

THE END

MERRY CHRISTMAS and this story is dedicated to my best friend Charles Jones who has been passed way for almost 3 years I just wish he were here. I miss you my brother. God Bless to everyone who ever lost someone.


	3. Home

I don't own Kim Possible but I wish I did, why Disney gets all the good stuff I don't know. This is a continuation of the first story each part to this series will be a year later but always be Christmas. Each Christmas something new happens. Hope you enjoy.

**The Christmas Miracle: Home**

On one cold December night Kim was writing Ron a letter. She was very emotional because Christmas was almost near and Ron was away at training in Japan. Ever since the Lowardian invasion Ron has been sent to train and control his powers. She remember that day like it was yesterday, she only could smile because Ron saved her life that day. If he didn't she would have been Warmonga's Trophy. Days after the invasion and clean up started Ron was called to train and to go back to Japan. Ron has been away for almost 6 months and Kim has missed him so very much. Christmas of all times Ron had to be training and he knew it was Kim's favorite holiday of all time. In the letters he wrote her stated he wouldn't be home for Christmas due to training. Kim knew the training was important and she knew she wouldn't stop him from training either.

Kim was watching the snow fall and listening to the songs Home and I'll be home for Christmas by Michael Buble. When she listened to the music and looked at the snow she wish Ron was there so they could build a snowman and go sledging like when they were kids. It has been a year since the whole accident last Christmas when Ron was in the hospital. She wanted to make this Christmas more special. Kim gets a call from her mother to come downstairs. So she runs down the stairs to find out what her mother wanted.

"Sweetie, it's not healthy for you to just be all upset. I know Ron has been away a while but as your mother I hope you can get a little happy its Christmas in 2 days," Mrs. Possible said

"I know mom but he has been gone for so long and I can't but help remember last Christmas when I almost lost him. I'm going through separation anxiety I need to be with him or I can function emotionally," Kim told her mother

"I know Kimmy but he will be home sooner than you think,"

Kim gives her mother a big hug and tells her she loved her. Kim helps with the decorations around the house. After sitting down to a nice dinner she goes back to her room and prays.

"God I don't usally ask you for much but please if you could make my Christmas wish come true. I want my Ronnie home for Christmas that's all I ask from you this Christmas,"

Christmas Eve has come and Kim's whole family was all there and celebrating the same ways they do every year with their traditions. Nana came over to Kim asking where Ron was this year.

"So where's Ronald this evening Kimberly," Nana asked

"He is in Japan training Nana he won't be her for Christmas," Kim replied

"Oh that's upsetting he always loved spending Christmas you,"

"I Know I wish he were here right now I want to hold him in my arms and never let him go," Kim said getting a little teary.

Mr. Possible and Mrs. Possible overheard he conversation and they hated to see their Kimmy Cub so upset. Mr. Possible leaves the room for a couple minutes to go make a phone call. After all the singing, the skits, and the possible Christmas story everyone went to bed. Except Kim, she again prayed to God.

"God its Christmas Eve and Ron is still not here. Please can Ron be home for Christmas he has never missed a Christmas with me ever and I don't want him to start now."

Kim goes to bed crying on the eve of Christmas knowing that Ron won't be home for Christmas. She finally falls asleep and dreams about a Christmas without Ron. The next morning Christmas Morning the tweebs yell for everyone to wake up. Everyone wakes up but Kim she was still sleeping away. The phone rings and Mr. Possible answers the phone.

"Hello," Mr. Possible replied

"Merry Christmas Mr. Possible," the person said

"Merry Christmas to you as well are you here,"

"Yes I'm outside the door right now,"

"Ok I'm coming to open the door right now,"

He hangs the phone up and the rest of the family were wondering who was on the phone with him.

"Dear who was that," Mrs. Possible said

"It's Kimmy Cubs secret present I ordered for her last night,"

He goes to the door with the family following and as he opens the door there stands Ron in front of them. The family was shocked to see Ron at their front door step but not Mr. Possible he pulled some strings to get Ron home. Ron hugs the whole family and Ron asks where Kim was.

"She never woke up from her sleep Ronald but I'm happy you're here. You will brighten Kim's Christmas," Nana said

"I hope I do I've missed her so much and I know she has missed me even more," Ron said

"Well maybe we should have to stay hidden until the gifts are open we will save you for last," Mr. Possible told Ron.

So Ron goes and hides in a closet while Mrs. Possible goes upstairs to get her daughter. She starts to wake Kim up and bring her downstairs to the kitchen to eat. After they ate they all moved to the tree to open presents. Kim was sad that all her present were awesome but there was something missing. She starts to head upstairs when her family tells her they have one big present left for her. She was wondering what can be left she already opened her presents. She walks back into the room again and sits on the couch.

"Kimmy Cub I know you're very upset lately but we got something that's going to cheer you up," Mr. Possible tells her

"What is it dad nothing will make me happy on this of all day Christmas," Kim replied

"Oh really, Ok you can come out now," He calls out loud.

All of a sudden Kim is confused as the closet door opens out comes Ron standing right in front of her. Kim couldn't believe her eyes, she started to tear up and got up and ran to him and jumped him with a big hug. Kim starts kissing him all over never wanting to let him go. The family could only simile because Kim was finally happy again.

"Hey KP, I've missed you so much," Ron said

"Ronnie I've miss you so much as well don't leave me please stay and never leave me," Kim told him

"My training is officially over so I'm never leaving you,"

Kim was so happy to hear that he would never leave again. All Kim could do was look up to the heavens knowing God received her message. Another Christmas Miracle was given to Kim.


	4. Proposal

The Christmas Miracle: Proposal

Another Christmas Eve in Middleton the snow was falling and all was good. The Villains are not trying to take over the world under the contract that the villains will not do any plans until after the New Year. At the Middleton Mall Ron was searching for that special gift for Kim for Christmas. Since the last time he never got her anything with the death and away at training he wanted to get that perfect gift. He has been with Kim since pre-k and only dated her for 4 years so the timing seems right to finally ask the question. He searches and searches but can't find a special ring. Then in the window of one jewelry store was a gold ring base with a green emerald that sparkled like Kim's eyes. He shows his buddy Rufus the ring.

"Hey Rufus buddy that's the ring this is the special gift I'm giving Kim for Christmas," Ron told his long time pale

"Aw," Rufus says

Ron goes into the store and buys that ring for Kim. He runs home to get ready for the Possible Christmas Eve tradition. He gets dressed and puts that ring into his pocket and gets on his scooter and drives to Kim's house. Kim sees Ron out and runs down to her lover and throws the door open and runs at him and jumps all over him. Both fall in the cold snow and they start laughing.

"Hey KP nice to see you as well," Ron said while she sat on top of him.

"Oh Ronnie I have been waiting for like hours for you, where have you been?"Kim asked

"I was busy doing thing for Hanukah tonight's the last night so I finished what I needed done and now I'm here,"

"You're weird but that's why I love you so much Ron Stoppable,"

They go inside to get warm and dry from the cold snow all over them. The family came and hugged and greeted Ron. Now all the festivities are to begin, but of course Snowman hank at 7 pm was about to start. It has been back on the TV since Xtreme Xmas was canceled years back. Ron loved that Snowman show thanks to Kim might I add. Songs were being sung and the eggnog was being prepared. Ron helped with the cooking since he was a master chief at cooking anything. Now came the skit and this would be the first time they let Ron be in the skit because he was family and it wouldn't be fair if he wasn't part of the skit. They all had a grand old time and now it was time for rest because it was getting late and they had a big day tomorrow. They all went to bed and Ron was sleeping on the couch thinking how to pop the question. Eventually he figures he takes her ice skating and do it on the ice.

The Morning of Christmas was the same as every year Breakfast and present opening. After all gifts were open Ron takes Kim to the side and tells her to get dressed in warm clothes and then meet him at the scooter. She did as he asked and met her at the scooter, she get on and they were off. They come to the ice skating rink reserved just for them; Ron pulled some strings because he knew a guy that knew a guy that owns the place. Ron and Kim put there skates on and started to skate. Ron wasn't the best skater but he did well for himself that he pretended to fall. Kim skated over to him and laughed that he look like a goof but that was her goof. She tries to help him up but he stops her from pulling him up the whole way.

"Ron what are you doing?" Kim asked. Ron got on one knee and pulled out this black box.

"Kim we have known each other since pre-k and we dated these last 4 years and they have been the best years of my life. I can't see myself doing anything else but being with you at all times. So may I ask you Kimberly Ann Possible will you marry me?" Ron asked as he opened the box to reveal the gold ring with the green emerald.

"Oh Ron, Yes Ron…yes I will marry you I love you with all my heart and I can't live without you I want to be your wife I want to be Mrs. Kimberly Anne Stoppable," Kim said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Ron put the ring on her finger and they had the most passionate kiss. They rush home to show her family. They were all so very happy that she finally was getting married. She couldn't marry another better man then Ron Stoppable.


	5. Wedding

The Christmas Miracle: Wedding

Finally it's here the wedding of the century. The wedding of Ron Dean Stoppable and Kimberly Anne Possible will finally happen. The world has waited for this day all the news crews from around the world were there to film the wedding celebration. It was Christmas Day one year to the day since Ron proposed. Kim thought it be really special if they got married on her Favorite holiday. Ron agreed because he would do anything for his Kim. Everything was set and Ron was up at the altar waiting for the most beautiful person in his life to walk down that aisle. In the room Kim was in her parents entered to give her a hair piece that was Kim's grandmothers from her mom's side of the family

"Oh mom I can't take that it was given to you by Grandma," Kim said

"It was given to me on my wedding day and now I'm handing it down to you and you give it to your daughter one day. James come in here please look at our daughter," Mrs. Possible

"Kimmy Cub you look stunning like your mother on our wedding day," Mr. Possible said

"You don't bad yourself dad,"

"Don't get use to it I'm the dressing up type,"

"I love you mom and dad,"

"We love you as well sweetie,"

"You ready now Kim we need to go," Mr. Possible asked

"Yes I'm ready. Dad don't let me fall," Kim said

"I'll never let you fall Kimmy Cub,"

The music was playing "here comes the bride" and there was Kim at the end of the aisle and her father starts walking her down to Ron. They reach their destination and Mr. Possible puts Kim's hand into Ron's and he told him take care of her. He gave a nod that he would. They reached the priest and he starts the ceremony.

"Do you Ronald Dean Stoppable take Kimberly Anne Possible to be your wife, "the priest asked?

"I do,"

"Do you Kimberly Anne Possible take Ronald Dean Stoppable to be your husband," the priest asked her.

"I do,"

"In the power invested in me I pounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride,"

Kim and Ron embrace for a passionate kiss. They finally are husband and wife after so many years being together. Now it was party time everyone was happy and dancing and having so much fun. But when it came to the speeches it was very interesting.

"You know I never wanted this day to come so soon but it did but I have known Ron as the kid my daughter was friends with. I know Ron would make a good husband because if he didn't I would send him to a one way trip to a black hole," Mr. Possible said

"Wow this is not really what I had in mind I mean how does the head cheerleader of Middleton marry the goofy best friend," Bonnie said

"Kim I hope you got a lot of sleep these past years because after tonight you wont be sleeping very much," Brick Flaggs said

"I want to thank everyone who showed to mine and Kim's wedding. I want to say I've been with this gorgeous women for all my life and I couldn't be more happier to spend the rest of my life with my true love. So thanks again for coming," Ron said

After the party Kim and Ron were getting packed for the Honeymoon. Jim and Tim were loading the bags into the car. Kim goes to her mom to say goodbye and they had a big hug with each other. Then Kim looks over at her father need the woods.

"Daddy are you ok," Kim asked

"Yes Kimmy Cub just that it wont feel the same without you under my roof and that my baby girl is all grown up," Mr. Possible said to his daughter.

"Yeah I know it will feel weird not living there anymore and daddy I'm always going to be your little girl," as they hug and give each a kiss on the cheek.

"You better get going, Honeymoon and all,"

"Yeah well goodbye daddy,"

Kim walks over to the car and gets in, and there was Ron looking at her.

"You ready Kim," Ron asked

"Yeah, I'm ready,"

They pull out of the parking lot and drive off to their next adventure in their eventful lives which would be the honeymoon.


	6. The Gift of Twins

The Christmas Miracle: The Gift of Twins

Its Kim and Ron's 3 year anniversary as a married couple in a day as well, as Christmas Day. Ron is a successful chief with his own restaurant and also works with Global Justice with Kim. Kim is the Co-owner of the Restaurant with Ron they are a team couple they have been very successful in their business. Christmas Eve Kim and Ron were closing shop early.

"Well Mr. Stoppable it seems we had a successful day even with the weather and the holiday tomorrow," Kim said to her husband

"Your right my love now that we have so much time on our hands where to you suppose we go for the night," Ron asks his beautiful wife.

"Oh I have something in mind,"

She jumps Ron and starts making out with him, he can't control himself that they made love right there in his office. They have been very busy lately with missions and the restaurant that this was needed. After their love making finally ended they went to Kim's family for the Christmas party like every year. Ron's parents were there as well now they have embraced the culture of other holidays.

"Hey Ronald, Son how are you," Mr. Stoppable asked

"I'm good dad, been busy with missions and the restaurant but it's all good," Ron responded

The families all gathered and did all the Possible and Stoppable traditions for both holidays. The night came quick and everyone was getting tired. So everyone took their leave and Kim and Ron left to their home in upper Middleton. They get into the door and they were amazed how not tired they were so Ron started a fire in the fireplace, and they curled up next to each other and just watched TV. Kim was getting frisky again and they made love again for the second time this time with more passion. They finally fall asleep in each other's arms by the fire side. They awake the next morning and Ron started to make Kim's favorites breakfast. They go to the tree to their presents they got each other. After each gift opened they would kiss each other. Eventually every gift was opened and they had nothing to do.

"Kim I'm sorry I couldn't get you everything you wanted I tried to get you something special but every time I get to the store things are always gone," Ron said

"Ron you have already gave me an amazing gift that no one can ever give me," Kim told him

"What's that Kim?"

"Well you noticed every morning I was sick and you thought I needed to stay home 3 weeks ago. Well I wasn't sick Ron,"

"What do you mean I don't understand what you're telling me?"

"Ok let me tell you in food terms. Let's say theses two fluffy pancakes covered with syrup makes a little pancake,"

"I know exactly what you're telling me you want seconds let me go get you…"

Kim cut him off she laughed but she had to tell him.

"Ron I'm pregnant,"

Ron's face has the expression of shock and he faints. Eventually he wakes up and tells Kim he had a dream that she was pregnant. Kim conformed that it's true that she was pregnant.

"Kim you're pregnant,"

"Yes Ron I'm pregnant,"

"Are you sure it's mine,"

"Ron stop trying to make me laugh, yes it's your child,"

"Well we need to start working on a baby room then, I will call some people to build the room."

"Oh baby you have made me so happy, you're going to be a great father,"

Well Christmas was a miracle for Kim because she finally became a mother and that's what she wanted to be one day a mother to her children. What she didn't know was she was having twins and 9 months later she gave birth to a boy and girl. Edward Jacob Stoppable and Brittany Elizabeth Stoppable were born September 10. Kim and Ron couldn't be happier than they were when holding their children in their arms.

THE END

Edward Jacob Stoppable and Brittany Elizabeth Stoppable are copyright of me and if you choose to use them as a character in a story of yours well please just give me credit. I actually want people to use my names for Kim and Ron children. I'm planning on making my own series with just the Kids as they grow up and actually save the world like there parents.


End file.
